Death
by Racooneyes COSPLAY
Summary: Finland and Sweden where walking and somthing terible happens to Finland... rated T for future chapters. I dont own Hetalia. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

I was walking with Finland having a grand old-time, concluding that I've loved him for the longest amount of time. But, I now went to the resort of just being friends, even though my love for him is still strong. But, it is better this way, at least now he doesn't try to run away from me as often.

"Oh Sweden, I'm so happy we're friends" Finland said joyfully.

"Me too Finny..." Finland freezes at the nick-name I've given him but soon continues to skip along the road happily.

"Ya know, I don't think I could live without you" Finland says.

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to keep my cool, and succeeded. Finland hesitates to say anything as if to come up with a lie.

He says "Well, friends need to stick together, and we're friends so we need to stick together, therefore we need each other."

I smile, but soon after, fades as I watch a drunk driver curve around and hit... Finland...

* * *

The blood, so much blood is coming from his jacket and is making its way to my hands. The dark red color almost runs up my whole arm as I try to pick up his lifeless body. He still breaths at this moment, but who knows when that steady beat will stop.

Sirens are heard in a distance and I look back at Finland. He smiles the weakest smile and then... dies.

I can't help but run, I love him but I can't stay. The last words he says still linger in my mind.

"We need each other."


	2. Chapter 2

I am now awake in a hospital. The last thing I remember is someone running away from me, leaving my blood soaked body. I remember who I am and I remember who I live with. My memory isn't gone at all. I still remember the Nordics that consist of, Denmark, Iceland, and Norway. **(Oh god he didn't mention Sweden).**

Today I can go home.

* * *

When I walked inside I was greeted by all 3 of my friends.

"This isn't making any of the sences to me, Sweden said you where dead" Iceland said as I was about to hug him.

"Who in the world is Sweden?" I asked.

Every one gave me blank stares. "Well since you guys aren't going to tell me then I'll just go to my room" I said.

* * *

I was about to open the door when I felt two giant arms wrap around my body. "Finland, I missed you so much" A voice said squeezing me tighter. Who was this guy. "G-Get off me, p-please" I say scared this guy is going to kill me or something.

"F-Finland, don't you remember me?" The man asked. I shook my head.

"Sorry, Why? Should I?" I asked. The man looked at me with his kinda creepy blue eyes. "Wait, are you Sweden?" I asked. The man smiled.

"S-So you do remember me?"

"Um, Sorry but no. I just know because the guys where talking about you." He once again gave me a stare that scared me. I smiled shyly and entered my room.

* * *

I laid my head down on the fluffy pillow on the bed. Weird first day back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Is it weird that I woke up after having a dream about this chapter (again) and saying 'I love you' in both-Swedish and Finnish? Another weird thing that happened to me was-When I looked at the weather, instead of it being in Syracuse, it was located in Paris. Well, at least I know that it is partly cloudy and 70 degrees down there in the beautiful place (God I wish I lived there *frowning face*). But any way thx Sarah for helping me with this chapter, sorry I didn't e-mail this to you but I lost your E-mail and I didn't even finish writing this on paper. The rest just going to be typed. Ok? Anyways, let's get started...**

**Angel's writing.**

(Finland's POV)

I woke up at 3 in the morning; I had just relived the tragedy that happened to me on Sunday. I still felt the shock that I had experienced when I saw the swerving car. I still had trouble remembering who was with me at the time. All I remember was glasses and blonde hair. Was it America? Canada? No, their countries are far away from mine.

**Sarah's Writing**

(Sweden's POV)

I began banging my head against the wall. **(Ke$ha term).** _'__I'm sure Finny can hear me' _I thought. "I know what to do" I said, this time out loud. I went to my dresser, grabbed my pocket knife, flipped out the blade and began to make shallow cuts in my arm. I continued doing this to the rest of my arm, pressing harder the farther up I got.

**Back to** **me**

(Finland's POV)

I shivered every time I heard a bang. It was scary. I think it was Mr. Sweden that I heard...maybe...

It stopped, oh good. But still what could Sweden be doing this late? according to the banging I will guess he just fell or something.

* * *

The next day I saw him. Sweden. He approached me and took a deep breath before he... Hugged me. "P-Please let go" I said. His only response was to squeeze me tighter.

"Please remember..."

It came back. All at once, like a flood. It hurt, so much. I hugged him back, but my words weren't as calm and sweet as my gesture. "Why did you leave me? Ya know I saw that, you just walking away... That was stupid and I think you know that."

Sweden gasped and pulled away. He walked away from me. Once he was half way down the hall I called his name. He became out of sight and I called his name louder this time as I collapsed to my knees.

(Sweden's POV)

Once I could no longer see Finland I ran to my room. That pained me to the core. Why would he do that? When I got into my room I took out my knife. Last night I had promised myself I would not do this, but I had a reason. It was in dedication for my broken heart.

I cut. Not very deep, just small cuts. That was until the door opened...

(Finland's POV)

I caught him red handed, literally; The blood was dripping to his hands."What are you doing Su-san?" I said in shock. Instead of answering he cut deeper. I took my chances at taking the knife from him, but to no avail. He shoved me away harshly. I landed with a loud 'BANG'. He looked at my body on the ground and sighed.

"I broke your heart by leaving you, and I hurt you..." Without another word, he put the knife to his throat. I scattered to my feet. I grab his wrist to prevent my worst nightmare to come true.

He drops the knife and I hug him. "Why in the world would you do that?!" I asked, only scared that he would pick up that knife again.

"I didn't want to hurt you, I wanted you to be happy."

I hugged him tighter. "Well if you wanted me to be happy, why would you break my heart by killing yourself?" My words where soft, not harsh, I tried my best in that. "I love you, Sve..."

He cringed, I then realized he wasn't hugging me. I pulled away slightly to meet his gaze. I placed a hand on his cheek. "I Really love you..." Our lips met in the best (and in all honesty my first) Kiss. It was absolutely fabulous. When we pulled away I hugged him with him returning.

"Jag älskar dig Finland" He said.

"Minäkin rakastan sinua Ruotsi" I replied.


End file.
